Un Noël en famille
by Lilitsune
Summary: C'est Noël à Paris, un événement heureux pour beaucoup de monde. Chloé, elle, attend. Elle attend quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne viendra pas, elle en est convaincue.


Cet OS était originalement publié sur mon compte sur l'amino français de MLB, donc si vous avez l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, ce n'est sûrement pas qu'une impression !

(Si vous voulez me retrouver sur amino, mon pseudo est Lilitsune et je suis l'une des cura :3)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chloé jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père. Visiblement, il voulait lui parler, mais semblait hésitait, comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction.

Chloé soupira, et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Elle la relevait occasionnellement pour regarder son portable, lorsque les notifications de ses applications se déclenchaient. Jamais de messages bien sûr. Après tout, les seules personnes qui pouvaient potentiellement lui envoyer des messages se limitaient à Adrien et Sabrina. Deux personnes. Ça lui convenait parfaitement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'amis après tout, elle était grande désormais, elle n'avait pas besoin des autres. Elle savait se débrouiller toute seule. Énervée de voir tant de monde racontant leur passionnant réveillon de Noël, Chloé éteignit son portable et le rangea negligeusement dans la poche de sa veste. Elle reporta son attention sur son père, se demandant s'il allait finalement se confier à elle. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille comprit qu'il ne le ferait pas et prit les devants.

« Elle ne va pas venir. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Voyant l'air gêné de son père, Chloé comprit qu'elle avait vu juste. Ça ne faisait rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa mère pour passer un bon Noël. Elle ne laisserait pas ça l'atteindre.

« Tant pis pour elle, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je vais ouvrir mes cadeaux. » lança Chloé en se interpellant son majordome.

« Mais... Il n'est pas encore minuit... » tenta de protester son père.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est juste une vieille tradition débile. Je veux ouvrir mes cadeaux tout de suite et c'est ce que je vais faire. » déclara Chloé sèchement.

« B-Bien, c'est comme tu veux, ma chérie. » finit par obtempérer le maire de Paris.

Le majordome apporta ses cadeaux et les déposa devant elle. Chloé commença tout de suite à déchirer l'emballage des nombreux cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu.

Il y avait principalement des vêtements, du maquillage... Des objets dits "girly" en somme. Mais, contrairement à ce que pouvait croire le premier venu, ce n'étaient pas ce genre de cadeaux qu'elle attendait le plus. Non, ce qui lui plaisait le plus parmi cet amoncellement de présents étaient les objets ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec les deux justiciers de Paris : Ladybug et Chat Noir. Bien qu'elle devait bien avouer préférer la coccinelle à son homologue chat.

Prenant dans ses bras ces deniers objets, Chloé se dirigea vers sa chambre, lorsque son père l'interpella.

« Et les autres cadeaux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Laissez les là pour l'instant. Je m'en occuperais plus tard. » répondit Chloé sans un regard pour son père.

Elle reprit sa route, manquant de faire tomber plusieurs objets au cours de son chemin, puis parvint finalement à destination sans la moindre casse, ce qui constituait presque un véritable exploit.

Il y a peu, elle avait fait refaire sa chambre, qui était désormais aux couleurs de Ladybug, rouge et noir.

Sur les murs, on pouvait voir plusieurs posters la représentant, ainsi que Chat Noir. Elle ne comptait même plus toutes les figurines qu'elle possédait. Sa chambre était un véritable hymne à la gloire de la justicière masquée.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait rarement l'occasion de croiser les deux héros. Certes, elle avait rencontré plusieurs fois Ladybug, mais bien trop peu de fois à son goût. Mais elle la considérait tout de même comme une amie.

Elle songea que Ladybug devait probablement passer Noël avec sa famille. Chat Noir également.

Une famille. Des parents. Un père. Une mère.

Une mère, hein...

Chloé sortit en trombe de sa chambre, rester ici n'arrangeait pas son cas. Elle croisa son père à l'entrée de l'hôtel.

« Tu sors, Chloé ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui », repondit-elle sans plus d'explications avant de quitter les lieux précipitamment.

Elle erra un moment dans les rues. Elle avait initialement voulu se changer les idées en faisant les boutiques avant de se souvenir d'une chose assez importante : tous les magasins étaient fermés le jour de Noël. Surtout à cette heure là.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui avait provoqué son errance dans la ville froide.

Non. Elle avait remarqué, il y a de ça plusieurs rues, qu'on la suivait.

Maintenant, son but premier était de semer ces personnes un peu louches qui la collait de près.

Elle était désormais dans une partie de la ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En fait, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle s'était perdue depuis déjà un moment. Elle avait l'habitude de se déplacer en voiture, avec son chauffeur, et tout cela ne lui avait pas permit de développer un sens de l'orientation très aiguisé.

S'engouffrant dans une petite rue assez étroite, Chloé serra les dents lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un cul-de-sac. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, mais il était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Ses poursuivants s'étaient déjà engouffrés dans la ruelle.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Rectification : elle pleurait déjà, foutant en l'air son maquillage par la même occasion.

« Pitié... Ladybug... Chat Noir... » implora-t-elle en essuyant une larme.

Cette fois, elle était foutue. C'était sa punition pour être la source principale des akumatisations de ses camarades ?

« Salut Blondie » sourit l'un des mecs du groupe qui l'avait prit en chasse.

Chloé se rendit à l'évidence : elle était seule. Personne ne viendrai l'aider. Comme toujours. Elle serra les poings et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche rageux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux ma photo ? » répliqua Chloé d'un ton cinglant.

Elle n'était pas certaine que la provocation et la méchanceté soit une bonne arme pour se défendre. Mais elle avait sa fierté et elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à pleurer devant des minables pareils. Et elle avait toujours agi comme ça. C'était sa façon d'être. Elle n'avait que ça.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de l'ouvrir, Blondie » la menaça un des membres du groupe qui l'avait poursuivi.

Ce surnom commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il n'avait rien de plus original ?

« Je parlerais sur un autre ton si j'étais toi. Je suis la fille du maire et tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis si tu continue à m'importuner de la sorte. »

Heureusement qu'elle était bonne actrice, parce que contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait voir, elle n'était pas aussi confiante.

« Je trouve que tu te la joue un peu trop » déclara celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

Il fit quelques pas vers elle. Chloé déglutit. Elle était déjà contre le mur, reculer plus était difficilement réalisable.

Chloé ferma alors les yeux, et fit silencieusement la promesse de faire preuve d'un peu plus de gentillesse avec tout le monde si quelqu'un arrivait pour la sauver.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire de mieux que d'ennuyer une jeune demoiselle ? »

Oh. Chloé rouvrit les yeux, découvrant le dos de Chat Noir juste devant elle. Il faisait des rondes même à Noël ?

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il affronte la petite bande de racailles, ces derniers détalèrent sans demander leur reste. En même temps, se battre contre un super-héro ne devait pas leur sembler être une option très attirante.

« Quel bande de lâche » lâcha Chloé en regardant ses agresseurs détaler comme des lapins.

« Ce n'était pas très malin de sortir aussi tard, il faut dire... » la sermonna Chat Noir.

« Je- » Chloé tenta de se justifier puis renonça, et reprit « Je m'en sortais très bien toute seule. »

« Ah ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu pourtant » répliqua Chat Noir.

« Pense ce que tu veux. »

Chloé croisa les bras, et toisa Chat Noir du regard quelques secondes. Elle se détestait pour ne pas réussir à être honnête, même avec un super-héro comme Chat Noir. Sérieux, c'était quoi son problème ?

« Mais merci quand même » souffla-t-elle, après un effort monstre.

Chat Noir souriait, connaissant personnellement Chloé en tant qu'Adrien, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle se montre aussi... gentille ? Bon, certes, elle n'avait fait que le remercier, mais de sa part c'était déjà un exploit. Il faut dire que Chloé avait une personnalité bien à elle.

« À ton service ! » s'exclama Chat Noir, accompagnant sa parole d'une mini-révérence.

Chloé détourna le regard, se sentant un peu gênée et honteuse. De toute façon, elle ne le remerciait qu'à cause de la promesse.

« Stupide promesse » marmonna-t-elle.

Chat Noir lui jeta un regard interrogatif, et Chloé balaya l'air ambiant avec son bras, comme pour chasser sa précédente phrase.

« Rien. C'est stupide comme je l'ai dis. »

Chat Noir choisit de ne pas insister et haussa les épaules comme pour dire "Comme tu veux".

« Tu me raccompagne ? » demanda Chloé.

« Tu ne peux pas rentrer toute seule ? »

Hors de question qu'elle dise qu'elle était complètement perdue. Et elle n'allait pas non plus dire quelque chose dans le style "Aanh j'ai trop peur qu'ils s'en prennent encore à moi". Ce serait encore pire. Elle préférerait encore dire la vérité plutôt que ça. Chloé se mordit la lèvre.

« Fais ton boulot de super-héro jusqu'au bout. » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait catégorique.

« On a peur ? Ou bien on est perdu ? » se moqua Chat Noir, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la blondinette.

« Mêle-toi de ce qui tu regarde. » lâcha Chloé.

Il finit par la raccompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel, sans un mot. De son côté, Chloé ne fit pas non plus le moindre effort pour tenter d'amener la conversation. Mieux valait se taire que paraître détestable. Après un long moment à marcher, ils finirent pas arriver en face du Grand Paris.

« Bien, ma mission ici est maintenant terminé. » déclara Chat Noir en tournant les talons.

« Attends ! » ordonna Chloé d'une voix forte.

Chat Noir s'arrêta immédiatement pour se retourner vers l'adolescente aux cheveux blonds.

« Comment t'a su que j'habitais là ? On se connait ? » demanda Chloé, suspicieuse.

« Tu es la fille du maire. Tout le monde te connait. » répondit Chat Noir en riant, essayant de paraître aussi assuré que possible.

« Humpf. Tu as raison. De toute façon, les possibilités sont trop faibles. » marmonna Chloé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Chat Noir, légèrement surpris.

« Rien d'important. » s'empressa de répondre la fille du maire de Paris « C'est juste que peu de personnes ont le privilège de me cotoyer. »

Chloé haussa la tête avant de baisser un peu la tête en réalisant ça. Elle avait beau tourner la phrase de manière hautaine, les faits étaient là. Elle n'avait pas d'amis. Sa relation avec Sabrina ressemblait plus à une relation Maître/Esclave et Adrien... Elle avait un peu forcé cette relation... Et de toute façon, il ne lui parlait quasiment plus. Ses petits camarades lui prenait tout son temps et semblaient être de bien meilleurs compagnies qu'elle. Surtout ce Nino Lahiffe, le nouveau meilleur ami d'Adrien. Elle était complètement passée à la trappe.

Non, non et non, elle devait se ressaisir.

« Ta famille doit t'attendre, tu ferais mieux de partir. » lança Chloé sur un ton indifférent.

« Ah, oui, ma famille. J'y vais alors. » répondit Chat Noir, l'air un peu moins enthousiaste que précédemment.

Elle soupira tandis que Chat Noir s'éloignait en s'élançant de toits en toits.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Chloé entra à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

« Chloé ! J'étais inquiet ! » s'exclama son père en la voyant entrer.

Mais Chloé l'entendit à peine. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la personne qui se tenait debout à ses côtés.

Une personne aux traits féminins. Celle dont Chloé tenait ses longs cheveux blonds.

Inévitablement, Chloé sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais cette fois elle ne prit pas la peine de les essauyer.

« Bonsoir ma chérie. » déclara calmement la femme, d'une voix si apaisante qu'elle donnait un peu plus l'envie à Chloé de fondre en larmes.

« M-Maman... » murmura doucement Chloé tandis que sa mère s'avancer vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante.

« Joyeux Noël, Chloé. »

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Je sais que Chloé n'est pas un personnage très apprécié au sain du fandom, mais moi je l'aime bien. Et puis, il serait temps qu'elle ait son petit moment de gloire après toutes les fanfics où elle passe pour une peste sans coeur, même s'il est assez court.

Je dis pas que Chloé est une enfant de cœur, si je la connaissait en vrai, j'aurais envie de la frapper -voire pire- et donc oui, c'est une véritable peste. Pour le moment en tout cas. Mais je pense vraiment que c'est un personnage intéressant et qui peut avoir un bon développement (et au vu de son rôle dans la saison 2, elle VA avoir un développement).

Voilà, j'attends vos avis :3


End file.
